Striptease
by Ruzzz
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ! HP/DM


**Comme d'habitude, tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling !Et la chanson est "Nous deux" de Clara Morgane, chanteuse que je n'aime pas immensément mais qui a des chansons assez adaptées pour des strip-teases !lol**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

***

Harry tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra dans l'appartement. Dix-neuf heures quinze. Drago n'était pas encore rentré. Parfait. Il sourit, posa sa mallette sur la table basse et en sortit son ordinateur portable. Il se dirigea ensuite vers leur chambre. Il ferma les rideaux et posa son ordinateur sur l'oreiller, l'alluma et brancha la webcam.

Drago soupira. Il était huit heures du soir et il avait encore une réunion avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui. Tout à coup, son ordinateur émit un bip sonore. Il avait reçu un message. De Harry. Etonné, il cliqua sur l'enveloppe fermée. Au lieu du texte attendu, un clip vidéo s'ouvrit et se mit automatiquement en mode "plein écran". Leur grand lit blanc apparut sous ses yeux, tandis qu'une musique moldue se mettait en route. Et soudain, Harry arriva à son tour dans le champ de vision de la caméra, à quatre pattes sur les draps. Ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordit les lèvres. Drago déglutit et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Son petit ami se redressa alors et commença à déboutonner sa chemise en ondulant des hanches, au rythme de la musique.

_Viens, baby, je veux que tu sois_

_Dans mon corps et dans ma tête_

_Oh baby, n'attends pas de moi_

_Ce que je ne peux promettre_

Puis le vêtement glissa sur ses épaules et il l'envoya valser.

_Viens baby, je veux me donner, corps et âme sans hésiter,_

_Oh baby, je dois t'avouer, ma peur des prisons dorées_

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, les fit glisser sur son visage, lécha furtivement un doigt et descendit jusqu'à son torse musclé.

_C'est comme un jeu, _

_Rien que nous deux, _

Draco vit très nettement ses tétons chocolat durcir sous la caresse agile.

_Nos vies, nos envies se lient  
On se suffit,  
On se défie  
On se comprend  
On se surprend  
Mais je t'en prie cette nuit _

Il déboutonna son pantalon, passa ses pouces sous la bordure du boxer en-dessous et le fit claquer contre sa peau. Draco sursauta. Et sur l'écran, Harry sourit d'un air malicieux, comme si il l'avait vu.

_Viens baby je veux que tu sois,  
Dans mon corps et dans ma tête,_

_Oh baby n'attends pas de moi,  
Ce que je ne peux promettre_

Il s'allongea sur le lit, suréleva son bassin et fit lentement descendre son jean sur ses cuisses musclées.

_Viens baby je veux me donner  
Corps et âme sans hésiter  
Oh baby je dois t'avouer ma peur des prisons dorées_Lorsque le vêtement se retrouva au niveau de ses chevilles, il s'en débarassa d'un mouvement brusque et se retrouva vêtu en tout et pour tout de son boxer noir.

_Prenons le temps  
Nuit et amant  
Je te veux proche intime  
Et puisque tout passe et s'abîme_

Il passa et repassa ses mains sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avec une petite moue mutine.

_Fais moi perdre la tête  
Viens je suis prêt  
Attirée de tout mes sens  
En toute indécence_

Il se roula dans les draps, ses yeux, scintillant comme deux émeraudes, fixant toujours Draco avec indécence, et se remit à genoux.Ses hanches se balançaient d'avant en arrière, toujours au même rythme langoureux, et Draco se rendit compte qu'il ondulait du bassin dans son siège, comme pour suivre les mouvements de Harry. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se reprendre.

Viens baby je veux que tu sois  
Dans mon corps et dans ma tête  
Oh baby n'attends pas de moi  
Ce que je ne peux promettre  
Viens baby je veux me donner  
Corps et ame sans hésiter  
Oh baby je dois t'avouer ma peur des prisons dorées

_La vie est ainsi tout est fragile  
Et notre destin versatile  
L'amour s'en va  
Et les os se brisent  
Mais la vie est pleine de surprise_

Harry se déhancha encore et sa main revint migrer sur son torse.

_Libre de mes pas  
Je ne suis pas c'qu'on veut de moi  
Qui sait tu pourrais m'apprivoiser  
Ou me laisser m'envoler _

Elle descendit taquiner son nombril, et plongea dans son boxer déformé par une bosse. Là, elle empoigna _quelque chose_, Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre et Draco lâcha un gémissement presque désespéré.

Viens baby je veux que tu sois  
Dans mon corps et dans ma tête  
Oh baby…

On toqua à la porte du bureau. Draco ferma brusquement son ordinateur, et regarda dans le miroir à sa droite. Quelques mèches blondes étaient collées à son front par la sueur, il avait le visage en feu et la respiration haletante…sans compter l'érection phénoménale qui faisait pression sur sa braguette. Putain…Harry allait le payer, ce soir, et Draco se promit qu'il ne pourrait plus s'asseoir sans grimacer avant très, _très _longtemps.


End file.
